


Kiss

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ink, Ink Henry Stein, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Not A Fix-It, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), henry doesnt mind that muchh, hes the ink henry joey made in game, ink creatre+ human counts right?, its nothing bad, just the projectionist not being aware of bounderies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Henry meets the Projectionist down at level 11, as he does in every loop. However, this time it's not quite what he is used too.(Cross posted from my Tumblr.)
Relationships: Norman Polk & Henry Stein, Norman Polk/Henry Stein
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> So, I saw this art by lt-lemonade & I whole heartedly agree that there isn't enough contents for these two. So I am here to provide.  
Link to the art: https://lt-lemonade.tumblr.com/post/188828855391/theres-not-enough-content-of-these-two-so-i

Henry wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in that situation. He was, as usual, going along with Alice’s wishes & doing her bidding. Gather this & that. Bring me that & this. Make the bloody Ink Demon mad. Bring me ink heart! That was where Henry got stuck on in that loop. The hearts.

It felt like any normal run. Get the hearts & get the hell outta there. The Projectionist was still stalking the corridors, as he always did. There was the one heart at the top of the stairs by that one Striker. Everything pointed to it being like every other loop Henry had already went through. Then what the hell happened this time?

The short animator was on his way down the stairs, rubbing his knee which he had dumbly bashed on the elevator as he was getting out. Too preoccupied by his old, aching joints, he didn’t notice the approaching beast. The Projectionist took its usual path through its inky maze, but this time, it stopped. It stopped right by an old, long broken projector, & flipped the back open. It begun fiddling with the multitude of wires & gears, completely blind to the small man that was stumbling around in the ink behind it. Until said man bumped into its back, & fell on his ass. Henry saw, in that moment, the Projectionist stiffen, & then slowly turn, & he simply knew he wouldn’t be getting out of there alive this time. He had no weapon on him, no way to escape. All he could do was close his eyes & await a painful death. A painful death that really seemed to be dragging on, & never seemed to arrive. Opening his eyes, the Projectionist stood above him, its light trained on his form. There was no way the beast hadn’t seen him, & yet, it wasn’t attacking. It looked almost as if it was thinking. It then cocked its head, knelt down & reached its hand out to Henry. Henry took it, after a second of very careful consideration. Before he knew it, the Projectionist had him in its arms, a low, staticy purr coming from its speakers.

“_W_aR_m_.” The static almost sounded like it was saying. Henry didn’t dare argue with it, he didn’t fancy getting killed, even as the Projectionist begun walking away from the elevator in its slow, lumbering way that it always did. The man simply went limp in the beast’s grasp. He didn’t want to admit that the physical contact, even from a monster, calmed him, & made him miss what once was.

An hour later, after many stops through the maze for cuddles that ranged anywhere from a minute to half an hour, the Projectionist went through a door at the end of its maze, & promptly sat down in the centre of the little room. Henry ended up in its lap, face pressed to its chest. He would have found it weird, if not for the fact he had just discovered that the Projectionist still wore clothes. They just seemed fused with its skin by the ink. A sweater, he decided the Projectionist was wearing after finally pushing his face away & touching the Projectionist with his hands. He wrapped his arms around it loosely, almost like an embrace (it was an embrace after all, don’t lie, Henry.) The Projectionist cooed, & hugged Henry closer. Once again, Henry ended up with a face full of Projectionist chest, but it was comfy at least, so he didn’t mind as much.

“Will you tell me what I’m doing here?” He mumbled, but it was more to himself. He had realised many loops ago that the Projectionist was deaf. Maybe it was because it had a projector for a head, & therefore no ears. Or maybe it was because of who the Projectionist once was. Henry wasn’t entirely sure.

“_W_aR_m_.” Its speaker crackled again. If Henry listened close enough, it almost sounded like a voice he recognised.

“Say that again?” Maybe it didn’t hear him, but it seemed to understand.

“_H_eN_r_y.” It cooed.

“Hey, Norman.” The Projectionist once again didn’t hear him, but it kept on repeating his name, till its voice sounded clear enough that there was no doubt who the man underneath that projector used to be.

“_H_eN_r_y. _W_aR_m_. _L_oV_e_.” Henry chuckled at that.

“You’re funny, Norman. You’ve always been really funny.” The beast cooed at him again, before standing up. It brought him to one corner of the small room, where a full length mirror stood. Messy brown hair with silver streaks. Wrinkles & lines from old age. Big, wire glasses perched atop his nose. Henry recognised himself no problem. One thing that was new though: the ink. So much ink. His clothes, his face, his hair. There seemed to be no spot where the ink hadn’t left its mark. It was jarring. He hadn’t previously seen himself in such a state in any of the loops before. Or, he couldn’t remember seeing himself like that before.

“_H_eN_r_y.” Henry looked up at the Projectionist, who, at first, seemed to be looking at the whole mirror. On second glace, Henry noticed it looking at a particular spot on the mirror, where a picture had been taped to the frame. A picture of Henry, the real, human Henry... & of Norman. Norman was bent over in the picture, while Henry himself was standing on his tip toes. They were kissing, both with scrunched up faces. It was the first kiss both of them ever had, & neither quite knew what they were doing. However, to both of them it was bliss.

Henry looked back at the Projectionist again, “Do you want a kiss?” As expected, the Projectionist didn’t answer. Did Norman like kisses? Henry couldn’t quite remember. Those weren’t his memories after all, not really. Henry couldn’t really remember what they were too each other. He wasn’t the one Norman was looking for. Yet something made him clamber out of the Projectionist’s grasp. It didn’t want to let go, which made it harder, but it did release him eventually. Then, Henry got on his tiptoes, gave the lens a bit of a wipe, before kissing the Projectionist. The Projectionist screamed & cried out, but those sounded like happy noises. Its hands came up to hold Henry’s face, not wanting to let go.

“_H_eN_r_y. _L_oV_e_.” The Projectionist cooed again once Henry pulled back. The man smiled at his projector-headed friend.

“I’m not the real Henry, but I think he loves you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, the last line doesn't sound like what imginary Booker says to Elizabeth in Burial at Sea part 2, what are you on about?  
Anyway! Hope ya enjoyed this lil oneshot, & check my other shit out. 'Warrior writes' is my writing tag on Tumblr, & I also have an AO3 where I have some extra stuff & where I crosspost all of my Tumblr oneshots too.


End file.
